


How can it end?

by Runners



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runners/pseuds/Runners
Summary: Everyone knows it's there. Somehow they know it too. Yet they're too scared to act on their feelings, because there's so many ways this can go wrong.





	1. Prologue

It was obvious for everyone, even for them. Since the day one there was something. She would always look for an occasion to kiss him on the cheek and he would always glare at her few seconds too long.

It was obvious that since the day one there was something. They'd tell each other everything. But it was when he didn't confess once and joined the Heylin side that he broke her heart for the first time.

It was obvious that since then things changed. They'd kept secrets ever since.

He thought she wouldn't understand the things Wuya put him through… He was ashamed even more because _he_ agreed to this, _he_ let this happen, _he_ asked for this.

"Rai?" He heard her voice, gentle as ever. "Is everything okay?" She asked him many time. And he always dismissed her with quick 'Yeah'. She never gave up on asking though she stopped believing he would trust her enough to share his fears. But she still tried, which was more than he expected, more than he was ever shown.

Weeks later Chase Young attacked them for the first time. That's when Kimiko's nightmares first appeared. Raimundo was always there to comfort her. He would take her out for a walk or make some of his famous hot chocolate that he used to do for his sisters. Soon it became their routine. They'd always watch sunrise together on the roof of the highest tower in the temple. They made sure to come back before Clay and Omi woke up though. Yet, everyone knew and Dojo was making bets with Master Fung as to when the young monks would express they feelings for one another.

The worst day for Kimiko was the day Rai turned they back on them again and joined Hannibal. She couldn't believe he would hurt them like that again. That he would hurt her like that.  
When it turned out he didn't she couldn't be more angry with herself. Since that day she knew Rai would never again hurt her.

And soon Raimundo became the Shoku Warrior, their leader. And she couldn't be prouder.

Everyone knew. It now weren't just the glances or the chaotic, quick, yet tender kisses on the cheek. It was more.  
So Clay joined the bets. Sooner than later the whole temple knew beside the two, and maybe Omi.

"You like tired." He said when she didn't even touch her mug.

"Gee, thanks."

"Ugh, you know what I mean." She nodded with a small smile. "We don't have to watch it today."

"Just admit it, you want the sunrise for yourself." She joked.

They sat there talking for a while longer before they went to their spot. Master Fung watched them from afar, wondering how this would end.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raimundo was chosen Chase had to admit that the news quiet shocked him. He'd never expected the Dragon of earth to be chosen nor Dragon of fire. He'd always had his eyes focused on Omi. Young monk was the fastest to learn, the most acquainted with the world of magic, but he was also self-centred, which would make him perhaps the worst choice.  
Now when Chase thought of it, it seemed that dragon of wind was indeed the best choice. Yes he turned to Heylin once, but he was smart enough to leave Wuya's side and he was clever enough to be chosen to beat Hannibal.  
It made sense and Chase blamed himself for not realizing it sooner.  
But trying to figure out the new Shoku Warrior brought a smile on his face. After all as a leader Raimundo was going to gave many challenges which meant mistakes, doubts and insecurities. And Chase couldn't wait to reveal them all.

*

It was their first Christmas together.  
Usually master Fung would send them home for a week to see their relatives. This year as everyone had expected turned out differently. And though they waited long to see their families they were eager to spend this social time together.

Having been raised in Chinese temple Omi knew little about the celebration. He knew of big, fat man, who to his surprise turned out not to be Clay, that left presents in socks or near big tree decked out as gaudy as Kimiko. And though Omi was an orphan his friends always made sure to make this time the most family-like.

Three other monks couldn't wait to prepare the best Christmas Omi could ever experience. They had been cleaning the temple for four days only to make a mess in the kitchen and clean again. Master Fung went to the nearest town and ordered some of monks' favourite dumplings for the Christmas' dinner. Dojo declared to help only to disappear a day later. Even master Fung said that he had no clue where the lizard could have gone.

Raimundo took it upon himself to create the best Christmas for his friends. Knowing he would have spent this Christmas with his father if he had come home, made him even more excited about staying with his friends.

When snow started falling just a day before Christmas Raimundo was certain his plan would work perfectly. He only needed a sledge. Huge one.

"Dojo?" Raimundo didn't try to hide his surprise, when he saw a Dragon sneaking into the temple. On his back he held a backpack from which stood up a green stalk. "Where the hell have you been?"

Dojo turned red and started scratching his back. "Oh you know… here and there…" It was clear that the reptile was anxious. Normally Rai would torment him, but he was too busy with his present.

"Riiight." He frowned. "I need your help." This intrigued Dojo so he listened to Rai's plan carefully.

"No way am I going to do this." Dojo crossed his arms on his green chest. Raimundo sighed.

"And here I thought ya weren't gonna make me do this." He caught the dragon by his tail and lifted him up in the air. "I guess you won't mind if I check your-" his hand slowly reached the backpack.

"Alright, alright." As much as Dojo hated the idea, he'd rather help Rai than faced Master Fung and explain why he couldn't complete the mission that would resolve as a great punishment. And Dojo hated giving Fung the feet massage.

Kimiko awoke to the poignant smell of chocolate. She yawned quietly as she was still half asleep. Turning to her side she slowly opened her eyes to the view of emerald eyes.

"Rai?"

"Took you long enough, sleepyhead." He waited for her to sit and then handed her a mug. "You still wanna see that sunrise?"

"Have I ever said no?" Rai grinned at her. _Of course not._

Few minutes later they found themselves sitting on their favourite rooftop, awaiting the sunrise. The view in front of them was magnificent. Village was covered in white snow, which reflected the light that came from the moon and stars. Sky was blue like cornflowers, no sight of sun, which they didn't mind at all.

"You're awfully quiet. Something wrong?" Rai nudged Kimiko. She clutched the mug tighter.

"Just missing home, I guess." She sighted. Kimiko was absolutely excited about spending Christmas with her best friends. "I want to be here, but I also want to be with my dad. He doesn't deserve to be alone." Kimiko didn't expect Rai's arm around her, but she didn't mind. In fact she liked the closeness. She rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder just when the sun revealed itself.

The blue changed immediately to garish colours. Kimiko couldn't remember the last time she saw that meny shades of pink, orange and yellow mixed together.

"Breath-taking." She stated quietly.

"Yeah." Rai whispered but his eyes weren't focused on the sky.

"I heard your mom called." Rai shocked her when he remained quiet, answering her only with concerned frown. "Hey, did something happen?"

"I didn't pick up. I…"

"Rai, what's going on?" Kimiko's voice trembled. "Does it have to do something with your dad?" She expected for him to stay silent or to growl.

"She accepted him back, Kimi." Though she saw no tears in his eyes his voice showed that he was on the verge. "After all that he had done to her, she forgave him."

"When?" Rai told her once what his father did to him and his family. She had never met Mrs Pedrosa, but from what Rai told her she didn't seemed to be a weak woman, but now Kimiko wasn't so sure.

"Just before last Christmas. She told me the day I was coming back to the temple. I haven't spoken to her since." He didn't dare to look at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She caught his hand in hers. He tensed for a second, because he didn't expect her to do that. But he couldn't deny the comfort the action brought him.

"What was I supposed to say? He moved back in a week later. I haven't talked to her, shit I left her with him, I let her do that! I should have stayed and protect her from him!" Raimundo kept looking everywhere, but at Kimiko. She tried to understand what her friend was going through, but her dad was nothing like Raimundo's.

"Talk to her, maybe she has a good reason." She didn't believe what she was saying, but they only knew one side of a story. And no matter how much they'd dislike the other one they had to take it under their consideration.

On Christmas after every dumpling has been consumed and all monks along with Master Fung and Dojo were full it was time to open the presents. Raimundo sent Dojo meaningful smirk and in return received a grimace.

It was getting dark and Raimundo was getting pretty impatient. He was scared that by the time they open other presents it would get too dark and cold for sleigh party.

"Raimundo, is everything alright? You look worried." Of course Master Fung noticed the odd behaviour that was emanating from young Dragon. Everyone's attention focused on Rai.

 _Here goes nothing._ He thought. "Can I give my present first?"

"There's only one present?" Omi didn't try to hide his disappointment. Raimundo instead of answering just rolled his eyes.

"Just meet me outside in five." He started walking out of the room, but stopped halfway through. "And dress properly."

 _What does properly mean? I have about seven different cotes in my wardrobe!_ Kimiko screamed in her mind anxious to find out what her best friend was up to.

"What do you think it can be?" Kimiko asked Clay after they bumped into each other on their way outside.

"Oh lil' lady, trying to figure Rai out is just as getting Aunt Greta to reveal her secret recipe for chocolate pie with secret ingredients, there's just no use." Kimiko was glad that Clay's metaphor for once did not include cows or poo.

Kimiko considered many options, but the view she was met with left her stunned. Rai was leaning on enormously huge sledge. She felt a smile spread on her face as cold gust made her cheeks turn pink.

It wasn't until Clay started laughing that Kimiko noticed Dojo tied up as a reindeer to the sledge.

Raimundo lifted his head, having noticed the pair, his iconic smirk never even for a slightest second leaving his face he chuckled. "Took you long enough." Kimiko could have sworn Rai's dazzling eyes lingered on her form for few seconds, before he turned to the sledge at the same time showing both of them to get on.

Before they took off Kimiko had been thinking how Raimundo managed to convince Dojo to play his part, yet the thoughts were quickly left behind, when Raimundo took rein his hands.

They flew not high above the ground, occasionally hitting the snow that would splat splatter around them. Somewhere on the way snow started to fall slowly around them. Kimiko swore she never saw something as charming. Village looked so peaceful in the dark, with only stars and moon illuming. Kimiko felt tears in her eyes and she couldn't say if it were because of the wind that was playing with her hair or if it were for that magnificent moment.

"Whoa, partner!" Clay radiantly whistled. "This might have beaten up my Aunt's cookies." As Rai wasn't familiar with the story he nodded, accepting the compliment.

"Raimundo, this might be the best present I receive tonight."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, Omi." Humble statement of Rai's surprised everyone.

As they walked inside Raimundo noticed Kimiko hadn't moved from her sit. He walked up to her, but when she gave no respond he got _slightly_ worried.

"Ai, menina, everything alright?" His voice betrayed him like it usually had around her. When she turned to him with rosy cheeks and eyes filled with tears, he wondered if he let her down.

"Yeah,… It was just…" She chuckled lightly and it was a load off his mind. "Indescribable." She finally found the word. It still was not good enough so lifted her head to his cheek and kissed it tenderly. "Thank you."

He looked at her in astonishment. It wasn't the first time she pecked his cheek nor was it the first time she caused him to blush, but in this very moment Raimundo felt a sudden urge that he did not want to deny anymore.

Yet, he chickened out before his face was too close to hers, before he could feel her breath on his lips and before his eyes could fall from her electric blue eyes to her red from coldness lips.

"You're shivering." As he hoped she was, so he got off the sledge and offered her a hand. "Let's go inside. I'll make you hot chocolate. You can choose the flavour this time."

She gladly accepted his hand. "Nah, I like the ones you choose for me." It brought a smile on his face, one that was saved only for the times that they spent alone.

"I think I might have just the one." He ignored the fact that she held his hand a bit too long than she probably should just like she ignored the fact he tighten his grip a bit too much.


	3. Tears

Raimundo had not brought his mum up since Christmas, leaving Kimiko wondering if she should. She knew how much he despised the topic, and it was the only thing holding her back from speaking up about it.

Yet, she could see him struggle daily. He would wake up before the sun arose, train, shower and then meet her at the rooftop to watch the sunrise.

If she were honest, she was scared to ask. She saw him battle with himself, his muscle flex, fists clenched, but when he would show up with hot cocoa for her in his hands it seemed as if all the worry was washed off in the shower. She didn't want to taunt him, and she didn't know how to start a conversation, either.

Sometimes she would get mad at Raimundo - had her mother been still alive she would have called her at least once a week like she did her father.

Of course, Rai's situation was way more complex - Kimi knew that - but it was a matter of time before she would snap.

It only got worse after Rai officially stopped replying to any messages from his siblings. He always cared so much about his family, but he was slowly falling apart under the burden of his mother's choices.

Kimiko hated him so miserable, and she knew sooner or later something had to be done.

"Earth to Kimiko!" Dojo waved her tail in front of her face bringing her out from her thoughts.

"W-what?" she hesitated, even though she, suspected what the fuss was all about.

"Another Sheng Gong Wu just revealed itself!" Who would have thought?

 

***

From where she sat, Kimiko could hear a quiet chit chat between the boys, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention - she only hoped this trance she was in wouldn't last long, they were there for a reason, after all.

"Welcome to Looe," Dojo announced.

Even from so high Kimiko could smell the water, and somehow - in a weird way - it calmed her. 

"What exactly are we looking for?" Omi asked, and Dojo in haste opened the magical scroll. 

"Culver Crystal - it creates a glittering and blinding sphere that helps its user during an escape," he explained, "Must be why Dashi and I left it at the docks," Dojo shrugged and hid the scroll again."

"Alright gang, time to split up," Rai announced. Kimiko couldn't help, but wish she would be assigned with him. Instead, Rai ordered, "Kimiko, you go north, Omi south, Clay west, and I'll go east."

"What about me?" Dojo crossed his tiny arms and pouted.

"Stick with one of us, gecko," he chuckled, but Dojo's eyebrows knitted.

"I'm not a-" But Raimundo was already long gone with a gust of wind.

*

Omi wandered by the docks with Dojo wrapped around his arm. Boy's gaze was focused on the pier he was entering.

"Can you feel something Dojo?"

"Only the rash on my tail, kiddo." He showed off the reddened part of his body.

"Ugh," Ommi cringed. "Focus, Dojo! It should around here somewhere! Let's hope others had more gut."

"That's luck, Omi!"

*

Kimiko wandered through the small town, her head dizzy. She couldn't shake Riamundo out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

She shouldn't be thinking about him, but of a new Wu!

Culver Crystal.... she looked around for an orb with a pyramid made of ice inside, but she only found ships in bottles in local shops.

Her phone rang suddenly, and she expected to see one of her friends' name, it was her father instead.

"Moshi, moshi papa," Kimi answered, trying to still glance for any sign of Wu being around. His voice was warm, and he sounded ecstatic to hear her as always - yet, she could sense something different about him. "I can't exactly talk right now," she interrupted him. 

But he pushed her to listen and soon Kimiko forgot all about Shang Gong Wu and worried more about not dropping her phone in shock.

"What?!" she yelled in the middle of the street and was sure even Master Fung heard her back in China.

*

Raimundo was the search for Wu when he heard Kimiko scream. He almost broke his neck, turning his head fast as he did just like all the people around him - most likely confused by the sudden outburst. Using their distraction to his advantage he called upon his powers "Shoku warrior wind!" and with that he was gone, looking for his friend, Wu long forgotten.

He found her quickly, fists clenched, a weird gleam in her eyes - a sign of tears as he would soon have a doubtful pleasure to discover.

"Hey, girl," he started, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything good?"

She didn't look up at him, instead, she averted his gaze - suddenly ashamed. "Kimi?"

"You got the Wu?"

"No, I heard you scream and..." Words died on his tongue. Her yell didn't sound like a cry for help - so he could throw that excuse out - more like a release of anger.

"Let's go then, it won't find itself." She dragged him ahead, not facing him the entire time.

*

"Jack, I challenge you to a Shaolin Showdown! My third-arm sash against your Woozy Shooter," Clay shouted into the other boy's face.

"Fine! The game's free the fish - whoever manages to free more fish in five minutes from fishnet wins."

"Alright then - Gong yi tanpai!"

As the scenery changed all the monks were transferred to the cliff to watch the showdown. Raimundo's eyes remained focused on Kimiko, even though she wouldn't even spare him a glance.

Showdown was quick - with his Wudai powers, beating up Jack was becoming easier with every day. One kick there and there, a typhoon Clay caused by the ground movements - once again Clay showed off his powers - and even the fish Jack freed all came to Clay with the wave.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," Clay chuckled, holding all the Wu in his enormous palms.

"Wow, no farm saying this time?"

"Not saying them is as hard as escaping aunt Shirley's pecks."

"And here we go again." Rai rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Alright, kiddos, let's go home!" Dojo chimed in as he changed his form. He was just glad the rash was already disappearing, but a warm bath back at the temple still seemed like a blessing.

*

Kimiko stayed quiet the whole way back, playing with fingernails or with the ends of her hair. Raimundo kept turning to her, but she still wouldn't face him, so he decided to wait until they got back and let Clay indulge him in small talk during the ride.

Yet, as soon as they arrived, and the rest went to the vault to hide Sheng Gong Wu Rai followed Kimiko just outside the temple.

"Ay, Menina, what's goin' on with ya today?" he asked as she finally looked at him with a watery gaze.  She shook her head as if she was trying to collect her thoughts or get rid of the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"My papa's getting married, Rai," Kimi sobbed as she covered her face with her palms. Shock hit Raimundo like a wave - he'd never seen her so devastated, she usually dealt with problems using her temper not... tears - before he came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her slim body. He would ask her later, for now, he just let her come apart in his embrace.


End file.
